


Blood of My Name

by thenakednymph



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, I had a mighty need to remove his head, I just get really pissed at Howe in the Cousland playthrough okay, Violently, coulda woulda shoulda happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alessia Cousland finally gets her hands on Arl Rendon Howe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood of My Name

“Maker spit on you.” As if to complete the curse Howe spat at Alessia's feet as she stalked towards him. He sneered up at her, blood on his teeth and hate twisting his mouth. One hand cradling the mortal wound to his side Howe tried to drag himself away from her but couldn't get a grip on the blood-slick cobbles beneath him.  


Dagger in hand, Alessia straddled the man who'd murdered her family, baring her teeth as she leaned over him to hiss in his ear, “this is for my father.” She took a fistful of his hair and wrenched his head back, the Arl crying out in pain as she sliced her knife across his throat. He gave a wet gurgle, air hissing out through the gaping hole in his throat. He thrashed beneath her as Alessia sawed the edge of the blade through his throat, savoring the vibrations in her arm through the blade as she cut through muscle and tendon.  


Blood spattered across the floor and against her armor, dotting her face as she forced the knife deeper, cutting through layers of skin and tissue until the blade grated and ground against the bone of his spine. Alessia twisted on the fistful of Howe's hair, wrenching his head around at a horrid angle until she tore it free, throwing strings of blood.  


Her teeth were grinding together so forcefully they ached, stars of pain bursting along her jaw and up into her temples, rage burning so fiercely in her chest it nearly crippled her. Forcing herself to stand Alessia turned and stormed towards the door, leaving a trail of blood and gore in her wake, Arl Howe's head still locked tightly in her fist.


End file.
